


Miraculous Hamilton

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Modern Era, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Alexander just wants to study and relax (unlike his last life). But alas, his high school is going through with a program and he has to go to France for a month with his classmates. Add magic, superheroes and supervillains, revelations and newfound enemies into the mix, it's something he's feeling mixed about.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. To Paris!

Hey, my name is Alexander Hart-Warren, otherwise known as Alexander Hamilton. I was lucky that my first name stayed the same (infact a lot of reincarnations changes their name to their original one).

I was born in Nevis, and I have always remembered my past life. When I was six my dad left and a month later my mother died of cancer. My cousin committed suicide during the eye of a hurricane that has hit my town. I wrote my way out a year later, once I was ten.

I was taken in by the Warrens as a foster child, and a year later they adopted me.

George Warren and Martha Warren are my parents. George is a history teacher and Martha is a business woman. We live in a penthouse in New York, Manhattan, though in the summer we live in a mansion in Virginia, which is also a safe house.

Now, even at 15 years old, no one knows my deepest secret: I am a reincarnate. I am a junior and this year I and a lot of my classmates are going on a trip to France, Paris for three months, for the first quarter of school.

What good could come from this?

* * *

Alexander sits on the plane, typing at impossible speeds on his laptop. It's therapetic for him, the way the keys clack and words formed onscreen, coming together so neatly and perfecly.

His best friend, Andrew Marthon, sat next to him reading a book. He occasionally glanced over, skimming his ever-growing essay, pointing out mistakes and such. Eventually, they have made it to Paris. Going through customs, they met up at the exit of the airport.

It's nearly 8:30am when they leave the airport, and they split up to their new home for the next few months. Alexander and his father, though, already have a home here so they go to that, along with Andrew.

"Alright, Andrew, your room is there. Alexander, start breakfast. Tomorrow's the first day of school." Alexander nods, going to the kitchen. It's been a few years, and only recently was a cleaning service hired to brush away the dust. He always loved the house, with it being more old-fashioned.

* * *

Alexander huffed and got out of bed at the crack of dawn. While he wasn't at war, it still stayed. His housemates wouldn't be up until 6:50 and right now it's 5:43. He sighed and rolled off the bed, putting on his clothes. He tied his hair and packed his backpack. He left his room and started making coffee.

His father and Marthon finally left their rooms, just as Alexander was going to leave.

"Bye dad, 'Rew, I'm going to school," he called, and the door shut behind him. He hummed as he walked down the sidewalk, warm air (but never as warm as Nevis) warmed his face as he opened his phone and started typing.

He stopped at a crosswalk, looking up. That was his new school. Then an old man started walking down the crosswalk. He watched as a car neared him, and he grabbed the man's hand and pulled him over.

"Are you alright, sir?" He asked.

"Ah, thank you. What is your name, young man?" The old man was small but kind (Alex realizes he was barely a few inches over him).

Alexander smiled. "Alexander Hart-Warren, I have to go now. Bye!" He headed towards the school, waving at the man.

The man looked at a jewelry box, opening up to a hairtie with a silver phoneix at the end. He hummed.

* * *

Alexander entered the classroom, scanning the people already there. He took an empty seat at the right, third row, putting a backpack in the other spot for Andrew. He entered a few minutes later, spotting him almost instantly and sat by him. They started talking, then-

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," a girl with blonde hair slammed her hands on a desk where a girl with dark hair sat.


	2. Stoneheart (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation is heard of but unlikely in this universe  
> Dialogue in english is now underlined!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH. MY. GOD. I had just- I reloaded the page without saving! I have to right all that again and- ugh.  
> 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," a girl with blonde hair slammed her hands on a desk where a girl with dark hair sat.

"Ugh, here we go again," the bluette, who he assumed to be Marinette, sighed. Alexander raised an eyebrow at this. A bully, perhaps?

"That's my seat!" Blondie said.

"But Chloé, this has always been my seat."

"Not anymore." A ginger hair with glasses said- she was like one of those stereotype nerds. "New year, new students, new seats."

Andrew watched the commotion too and groaned. "Ugh, a bully and lacky?"

"Yeah, very stereotype-like. I bet that the blondie has an important parent or is spoiled," Alexander said.

"So why don't you go sit by that new girl over there?" Chloé said.

"But.." Marinette started to protest but Chloé cut her off.

"Listen, Adrien's arriving today, and since this is going to be his seat," she pointed to the seat in front of Marinette, "this is going to be my seat. Get it?" She slammed her hands on the table during her very short, uninformative dialogue. Alexander groaned. He so wanted to argue with her. Andrew seemed to sense this and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Who's Adrien?" Marinette asked. Chloé and the ginger began laughing.

"Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?"

"He's only a famous model." Ginger informed.

"And _I_ am his best friend. He adores me! So go on, move."

"Hey, who elected you the queen of seats?" A girl with ombre hair asked.

"Oh~ look Sabrina! We have a little do-gooder this year!" Chloe teased. "What are you going to do, super newbie? Gonna shoot laser beams out of your glasses?"

"She's not a do-gooder, she's just teaching you common sense." Alexander chimed in. Andrew sighed. "And besides, that's Marinette's seat. She sat in it first, so it's hers. Unless she willingly gives it up, you could sit somewhere else."

"That is true," the teacher said. "Miss Bourgeois, please sit somewhere else."

Ombre girl sat next to Marinette.

"Thanks, guys. I wish I could handle Chloe the way you do," Marinette sighed. Alexander noticed her box was full of smashed macaroons bsides four intact ones.

"No problem girl!" Alya said.

"It's not the worst Alex had done. Once he made a student cry because they were racist and homophobic." Andrew shrugged.

"Do not bring up Charlie. He's a hypocryte, I'm pretty sure he liked Sam." Alex muttered.

"Marinette," she held a macaroon to ombre.

"Alya."

"Alexander," he said when he was given a macaroon.

Andrew gestured to his desk. "Andrew."

"To those of you who don't know me, I'm Miss Bustier." The teacher underlined her name on the chalkboard. "I'm your teacher this year."

* * *

Class ended. "Those of you who have PE, Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head down to the library."

"Kim!" Ivan, a classmate that sat behind Kim, growled.

"Ivan, what is going on?" The teacher asked. Alex paid attention to the conversation.

"It's Kim! I'm gonna..." he didn't get to finish his statement.

"Ivan! Go to the principal's office!"

He was pulled out the classroom and headed towards the library. Sitting down, he pulled out his laptop and started typing insanely fast (normal for him,) then a rumbling sound filled the quiet place as a stomp shook the room. On the feed, there was a monster.

"Kim!" ...Ivan? He thought this over, packing his things and swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Alya, where are you going?" He looked over at them as Andrew tugged him out.

"When there's a supervillain, a superhero's at the corner." She pulled out her phone. "Battery, check. GPS, check. Bye!"

"Alya!" Alex called but it proved useless.

The three flinched as the feed was ended when the monster threw a car at it.

* * *

Alexander paced his room, the news playing on his laptop ontop his desk. He sat down.

"As incredible as it seems, Paris is indeed under attack by a supervillain." The news person said. "The police is having trouble controlling the situation."

The video in the corner zoomed in. "Be confident! The force of law will come crashing down- ow, I meant the other arm."

"Wow Paris, good going." He looked downwards, eyes landing on a jewelry box. "What's this doing here?"

He opened it, and a ball of orange light formed and moved into his face. He covered his eyes as the light morphed into a creature. A tiny, floating creature.

"Oh, hello!" She said. "I'm Phiona, a kwami."

"Oh.. uh, what are you," he gestured to the box.

"Oh! This is a miraculous. I'm the kwami of rebirth and reincarnation! When you put it on, say Rise Flame to transform. To detransform, say Fall Flame. You have a special power and it's a onetime use, and once you use it you have five minutes until you detransform. To use it yell _Phoenix Flame_ and then you'll be able to control the heat of the area, flames to an extent, and you'll be able to detect other reincarnations, if they remember or not." She said. "I haven't been used in a while, since only reincarnations who'd remembered their entire life can only use me. Anyways, in your weapon there's a screen. Use it like a phone. Uh, there's also a help guide that will explain in deeper detail."

"Alright, ready?" He asked, retying his hair with the provided hairtie.

"Yep!" She nodded her head. "Remember, Rise Flame to transform and Fall Flame to revert."

He hummed, "Rise Flame!" When he finished transforming he looked at the mirror. He was wearing a mask, his hair was longer and had a fire affect, and the tips were a green fire. He wore a coat that had ragged edges, like flames, with the tips green. He also wore gloves and had a skin-tight suit under the coat. His weapon was a whip, and the handle opened to a screen. Suddenly his cape burst into flames, and split. It acted like wings as he flew.

"WoaH-" he yelped, trying to get back down.

"You alright son?" George was behind his door. He saw the doorhandle move.

He flew towards the door to the balcony. He called out, "just peachy!" and flew away.

"Son?" Was all that he heard before he flew away.

* * *

He flew over to two other heroes in the same get-up as him. He landed on a rooftop and his coat returned to normal. "So, lovebirds, I'm your new teammate."

"Oh!" The girl flushed. She looked.. familiar. "I'm Ma-" She tugged her yo-yo down, landing on the cat's head. "Madly clumsy... sorry."

"I'm," he paused, "Chat Noir," the male bowed.

"Reborn Hell." Alexander said, tone serious. They looked at him. "Joking. Rein Fire."

"Rein is short for.." The girl asked.

"Oh! I'm a reincarnation, and I have the rebirth Kwami, so.." he smiled.

They nodded, then a building collapsed. Chat used his staff and hopped away.

"Wait, where are you going?" The girl shouted.

"Going to save Paris! You coming too?" Chat shouted

Alex flew after him. "Coming!"

* * *

Alex and Chat arrived at the scene.

"Kim!" He yelled.

Alexander looked at Chat Noir. "Alright, don't engage. He gets bigger when you hit him, we have to find anoth-"

Chat Noir held up his staff and hit the monster. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Alex face-palmed as the rock monster grew.

"Chat Noir, I _just_ told you _not_ to do that!" He yelled as Ladybug swung into action. "Just- ugh."

They grouped up at the end of the feild (more like Chat was thrown there).

"Cataclysm!" Chat yelled. "Watch this," he destroyed the soccer then proceeded to try and destroy the monster. He was thrown back.

"Chat. Noir. Haven't your kwami told you that's a one time use power?!" Alex groaned.

"And you only have five minutes left 'till you detransform!" The girl (who still hasn't told us her superhero name) added.

"I guess I was excited for my new life." He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ugh," Alexander groaned. "My charm probably isn't useful in this. What about you?"

"Lucky charm!" She yelled, throwing her yo-yo into the air. An inflatable thing flew down. She scanned the area. "Alright, Chat, trust me."

She swung him to the monster who caught him.

"Oof, that must've hurt," Alex said offhandedly. "Need me to do anything?"

"Fly over and get caught in his grip. Make sure it's the closed one. Then use this to escape." She said. Alexander nodded and did so.

"Hey rocky! Can't catch me, can you?" He shouted. The monster growled and caught him, dropping what was in his hand. The water flowed into the suit, and soon he was out and crushed the thing dropped. A black and purple butterfly flew out.

"Huh," he watched it fly away with the woman and Chat Noir. "Shouldn't we do something about that?"

"I don't know," Chat shrugged.

"I don't remember," woman said solemnly. Alexander nodded.

"Anyways, what's your hero name?" He asked the woman as Chat's ring beeped.

"..Ladybug," she said.

"Bye bugaboo, Phoenix!" Chat yelled as he left.

Ladybug's earrings beeped. "Oh, gotta go. Bye!"

He turned around to Alya. "That was so cool! Could you answer my questions? Like, what're your names?"

* * *

_The Hero Trio!_

A blog by Alya was made.

Alexander clicked the video; footage of their fight, and his QnA.

_Q(uestion): How'd you get your powers?_   
_A(nswer): *Deadpan* We come from a different world where powers are common and has come to help the human race and their desperate need to defeat the supervillain today._   
_C(ommentary): Really?_   
_C(ommentary): No._

_Q: What are your names?_   
_A: I'm Rein Fire, the black cat was Chat Noir, and the red with black polka-dots was Ladybug._

_Q: Why is your name Rein Fire?_   
_A: Because my powers are focused on that._

_Q: Can you show us your power?_   
_A: Uh, one second (looks at screen to see if it's alright) yeah, I can. Phoenix Flame!_   
_C: Woah, it's so warm!_

Alexander remembered it. Alya was a reincarnation. The heat warmed to his liking.

_Q: Are you going to protect Paris now?_   
_A: Well, if it needs saving then I for sure am. I dunno about the other two, since I'm not them and I shouldn't assume, but I believe they would too._

_Q: Why do you wear masks?_   
_A: To protect us and everyone around us safe. Imagine if the villain knew who we were. He might blackmail us with our friends and family._   
_C: Woah, that's deep._

_Q: How do you feel about your teammates?_   
_A: They're nice. Ladybug's nervous about the job, but we all were. After all, it is our first time doing it for real. She was just more obvious about it._

_Q: What would be your team name?_   
_A: Uh, I dunno. The Hero Trio? That rhymes and has a nice ring to it._   
_C: That's a great suggestion!_

_C: I have to go now. Bye!_   
_C: Bye Rein Fire!_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting this because it'll get deleted if I leave it.  
> I don't want that to happen, so. Here.


End file.
